You're The One I Need
by dracoisahottie13
Summary: 6th year isn't exactly what everyone expected it to be. New students and new classes seemed ok. but when romances start to build up and someone or something tries to tear them apart,will they ever survive without eachother? READ AN REVIEW PLZ!
1. on the train again

chapter 1: on the train again  
  
The clock chimed at the hour of 11:00 as the trio scurried through the gate onto Platform 9 and 3/4. The morning had been chilly, the sky cloudy and threatening rain. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly grabbed their trunks off the trolly and pulled them onto the train just as smoke puffed from the engine and began chugging away. They found an empty compartment towards the end and settled in. Harry glanced out the window. Ever since he'd lost Sirius he'd been a lot more quiet than usual. He'd improved a bit over the summer, yet his brilliant smiles were very scarce. Ron and Hermione tried their best to comfort him. They never brought up the subject of Sirius in fear of hurting Harry. It was either Quidditch, school, or some gossip heard in the Daily Prophet. The compartment door slid open as a short girl with flaming red hair plopped down next to Hermione.   
  
"Jeese guys thanks for waiting up for me" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.   
  
"Hey Ginny" they said in a union with smiles creeping up their faces. There was silence for awhile until Ron broke it bringing up something about the Cannons going on a losing streak. Hermione grabbed a grudgy looking book with folded edges and scribbles in the margines out of her bag. She flipped through a few pages and leaned back in her seat reading. A yelp from Ron woke Hermione from her peaceful reading state as she glanced up from her book.   
  
"Nuu Uhhhh mate, Stephen Crawford is going to get signed to the Cannons, I read it myself in the Quidditch column of the Daily Prophet!" Ron whined puffing his cheeks.  
  
"Oh please Stephen Crawford is too good for the Cannons, he's going to Ireland for sure." said Harry not looking up from his book "Quaffles, Bludgers, and Snitches Volume III".   
  
"Well personally Stephen Crawford isn't good enough for neither of the teams" Hermione piped getting engaged in the Quidditch quarrel.   
  
"How would you know, you don't keep up with Quidditch" snapped Ron acting like a 6 year old.   
  
"I don't have to be obsessed with it to know about it!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Obsessed? who said we were obsessed?" chimed in Harry looking up from his book.   
  
"Oh you don't call eating, sleeping, and breathing Quidditch obsessed?"  
  
"Will you guys quit it already!!!" Ginny yelped getting annoyed. They continued bickering back and forth ignoring Ginny's comment. Ginny rolled her eyes throwing her arms up in the air. Lately they'd been fighting a lot and this time it had to be about something as stupid as Quidditch. Suddenly there was a light knock and the compartment door creeked open as a girl with long wavy brown curls and light green eyes stood at the doorway.   
  
"Er...hello, I hope I'm not interrupting but-"  
  
"Well you are!!!" yelled Ron glaring at her and continuing to fight with Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Oh sorry" she said shyly quickly closing the door.   
  
"Ron!!! you guys!!!" yelled Ginny standing up and pointing to the door.  
  
"She probably just wanted to get an autograph from Mr. Quidditch Know-It-All over here" said Ron signaling towards Harry.   
  
"Hey!!!" Harry yelled.   
  
" Uuugghhh!!!!!" Ginny cried shaking her head and burying her face in her hands. "Great way to start out the new year guys."   
  
  
  
a/n: new story, hope ya guys like it, plz review and tell me what you think :D 


	2. friendship at first sight

chapter 2: friendship at first sight  
  
There was a light knock on the compartment as it slowly squeeked open.   
  
"Um, Hi is it ok if I sit in here? All the other compartments are full." said a girl with long brown curls and light green eyes. Draco looked away from the window to glance at the girl. She was about 5'4" wearing a white elbow shirt with a V-neck, a brown leather mini skirt, and whit flip flops.   
  
"Sure" Draco replied carelessly as he turned his attention back out the window.   
  
"Thank you!" she said gratefully "My name is Katie, Katie Brennan." she said holding out her hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" he answered taking her hand and shaking it gently. Her hands were small yet soft. "You must be new" he said taking in her face and not recognizing her.  
  
"I am, my mother gets a lot of transfers but she promised this time we'd stay here for sure" she replied giving him a genuine smile. Draco nodded.  
  
"So where'd you come from?" Draco questioned interested now in learning about who this girl was.   
  
"Well I was last in Australia but I was born in the U.S." she said and frowned knowing what the next question would be.   
  
" Are you a-"  
  
"Mudblood?" she finished scowling a bit. " No but.... it.... it's confusing" she stammered nervously.  
  
"How?"  
  
"IT JUST IS OK!" she snapped.  
  
"Well sorry. Sooo what house are you in?" he asked forgetting about her snap.  
  
"Uhhh...Er.... I think it's Griefingdye?" she asked scrunching up her nose trying to say it right and failing.   
  
"Gryffindor" he said frowning.   
  
"YA that's it, I can never get all these names right, which one are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin" he said sadly looking down at his shoes.   
  
"What's wrong?" she questioned not understanding the rivalry between the houses.   
  
"Well....Gryffindor and Slytherin are enemies...in a way."  
  
"That doesn't mean we can't be friends right?"  
  
"No but-"  
  
"But nothing, that's stupid, just because we're in different "houses" doesn't mean we can't be friends. Just because your in a different house or hang out with a different group or have a different skin colour, it doesn't matter, friendship is what's in here." she said pointing to her heart.  
  
"I guess your right." Draco said smiling at her. She seemed so kind and positive, he definetley wanted to be Katie's friend. Even even is she was a Gryffindor.   
  
"So now you know a bit about me and you just heard my little speech on friendship yet I know nothing about you?" she persisted.   
  
"My life is a mess, a big mess" he said looking out the window.   
  
"I got the time, we have like 5 more hours 'til we get there. I want to get to know you." she said hopefully. He looked down at his shoes. "Please?" she said pulling his chin up to meet her eyes.   
  
"Alright well.....". They talked for hours about anything they could think of. From their families to their hobbies, to even their future. What they found interesting is that they had a lot in common. It was as if they'd known eachother forever. They felt that trust wasn't a question. They knew this was a begining of a wonderful friendship.   
  
Suddenly the train screeched to a stop. Everyone piled out of the train onto the carriages, their trunks trailing behind. Draco and Katie got into a carriage with a few 3rd years and road up to the castle. The clouds had cleared and the night sky had been covered in a blanket of stars. The moon was full and had been shining brighter than ever. They finally reached the top and the students jumped out of the carriages and were looking up at the beautifully lit castle. Katie was in awe. Her smile was so wide it was absolutely dazzling. Draco smirked.   
  
"Welcome home" he muttered.   
  
  
  
a/n: 2nd ch. do ya guys like it? hope so. plz pretty plz review with a cherry on top! Draco is a bit Out of Character (OoC) but it's my story kay? it's a bit boring now but it gets better. i got it all planned out this time. R&R!!! 


	3. the weirdness begins

chapter 3: the weirdness begins  
  
The students entered the castle and did the usual routine of eating, listening to Dumbledore's little speech on the new year, and going straight to bed. Classes had resumed the next morning and most students realized there were a few new comers. Of course there was Katie, but there were a couple others as well. A girl with long strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes named Whitney Haphen had joined Gryffindor with Katie. A girl with flaming red locks ( as if she were related to the Weasleys) and hazel nut eyes named Olivia Chancey was with them in Gryffindor as well. The three became friends right off the bat for they were seen everywhere together. Most thought it made sence since the three of them were new.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to Potions, their final class of the day, when they passed Katie, Whitney, and Olivia talking to none other than Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Why in the bloody hell are they talking to Malfoy?!?!" spat Ron, his eyes as wide as golf balls. Harry and Hermione looked at eachother with confused looks on their faces.   
  
"Well maybe it's cuz the day on the train when she came into our compartment looking for a seat and you three scaring her off then she probably went into a compartment with Malfoy and made friends with him." said a very proud Ginny who had caught up to their fast pace and had been listening to their conversation.   
  
"How would you know?!?" said Ron getting furious.   
  
"Well maybe it's because I talked to her! She's really nice once you get to know her and-"  
  
"Oh put a sock in it will you?" said Ron getting annoyed.   
  
"Make me!" said Ginny in a very childish manner, sticking her tongue out at him. Harry shoved Ron into the classroom before they began bickering while Hermione told Ginny to hurry up and get to class. Another chance of having a World War III occur in the hallway had been prevented by yours truly Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The bell rang as students shuffled to their seats before Snape could catch their tardiness. He did the usual routine of pairing students off and have them work as a "team" to make the Calming Potion, which supposedly was to calm your nerves and all (duh!). Students wondered why he had assigned such an easy potion but decided it had just been for review or something. Hermione who had been paired up with Draco (classic) were bickering when they heard a loud shriek from across the room.   
  
"YOU BLOODY GIT!!!" yelled a nervous Katie who had her hands covered in gushing blood and were now growing hairy. She ran out of the classroom with Whitney and Olivia trailing behind her. The class got so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. Everyone turned to look at Crabbe who'd been Katie's partner. He was looking off into space when he realized everyone was starring at him.   
  
"I didn't do nothin'." he said stupidly snapping out of it and realizing his partner was nowhere to be seen. Draco had an angry yet confused look on his face and was about to march right out of the door to find Kaite when Snape stopped him.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy get back in your seat, I'm sure it was just an allergic reaction." he snapped as if reading his mind. Draco glared at him sternly before returning to his seat as the class continued to finish their potions in a bunch of whispers.   
  
"I don't know about you mate but I think Katie could really use some of this potion crap right about now ey." Ron mentioned to Harry who had been next to him working with Pansy Parkinson.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, she'd been on the other side of Ron and was now giving him her famous death glares.   
  
"What?" he shouted in confusion. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with her potion. Harry on the other hand had not taken his eyes off the door where Katie had exited. What had Crabbe done to cause such damage? How could she have gotten so hurt? But most importantly, why had her hands been drenched in not only blood, but *SILVER* blood?  
  
a/n: hey guys, hope you liked ch.3. thanx to all my reviewers. i'm glad you liked it. I'm not gonna mention the pairings cuz then it would give the story away. besides i like making you guys think about it. lol. all the things i mentioned in the summary cum a bit later in the story so again, i'm not gonna give anything away. just hang in there, the story is just gettin' started. plz review. thanx!!! 


	4. quidditch tryouts

chapter 4: quidditch tryouts  
  
The news of Katie's little "incident" in Potions was old news the next day. Most students, well actually, the Gryffindors were excited for today were quidditch tryouts for the team. With Angelina Johnson graduating last year, Harry would be the new team captain. The old team consisting Ron and Ginny Weasley, Carol Spinnet (Alicia Spinnet's little sister) , Kendra Bell (Katie Bell's little sister) , and Aden Johnson (Angelina Johnson's little brother) walked out onto the freshly groomed quidditch field. Harry was looking for a couple of chasers to complete the team. It was 6:15, two hours after tryouts had started. The whole team had been in the stands watching. Ron's face was so pale you couldn't tell he had so many freckles spread across his face. Carol and Kendra kept giving eachother nervous looks. Ginny got tired of watching and was flirting with Aden (leave it to Ginny to get the job done). Harry looked sick. The tryouts were in complete chaos! There were four third years trying out that were like magnets and kept crashing into eachother. One fourth year couldn't catch the quaffle to save his life. One second year threw the ball to score and it ended up hitting the pole and bouncing right back knocking him off his broom. Some fifth year girl left early because she broke a nail trying to catch the quaffle, and a few second years couldn't even get off the ground. It was a complete disaster. After ten more minutes of chaos, Harry called it quits and ended the tryouts.   
  
"I'll post the results in a few days." Harry said reluctantly. As he began collecting all of the quaffles and lugging them off the field, two shadowy figures came running onto the field.   
  
"Are.....the.....tryouts.....over?"said Katie panting while trying to regain herself.   
  
"Well I'm afraid we've seen enough for one day." Harry said disappointedly begining to walk off again.   
  
"Please.....give us a chance." Whitney pleeded  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"PLEASE!" Katie begged giving Harry puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist.   
  
"ALRIGHT! I'll give you 5 minutes! 5, that's it!" he said giving up.   
  
"THANK YOU!!!" they said quickly before kicking off the ground on their brooms. They began flying around the field while Harry grabbed a quaffle out of the bag throwing it up in the air to have Whitney catch it and pass it to Katie who did a 360 degree turn in the air and shoot it through the middle hoop. Harry's eyes went wide. Ron and Ginny who had just come down from the stands ran up to Harry in surprise.  
  
"I thought you said tryouts were over?" Ginny asked keeping her eyes transfixed on the two girls flying in the air.   
  
"Quick, no time to explain, get Carol, Kendra, and Aden out here, we might've found our chasers!" he said grabbing his broom and kicking off the ground. Ron and Ginny were gone for two minutes and were sprinting onto the field, brooms in their hands, and Carol, Kendra, and Aden trailing behind. Kendra and Carol grabbed their bats and let go of the bludgers from the chest. Aden and Ginny got into a defense position as Ron protected the goal. Katie and Whitney flew over to eachother did their little handshake and began flying towards the goal. Katie passed the quaffle to Whitney who did a fake pass and flew past Aden, she snaked past Ginny and passed to Katie who aimed for the pole having it bounce back to Whitney who scored in the left hoop. Carol and Kendra looked at Harry who smiled giving them a thumbs up. Ginny and Ron looked at eachother muttering "wicked" under their breaths at the same time. The manuvers and plays continued 'til it was too dark to see a thing. Harry, Katie, and Whitney collected the balls and began walking back towards the castle.   
  
"Where'd you guys learn to play like that? I haven't seen plays like that since Wood was around!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"You don't have to be a rocket scientist to play quidditch." Katie said sarcastically. Harry laughed remembering what Hermione had said the day in the train.   
  
"Then you should've seen the tryouts earlier today." Harry said laughing to himself.   
  
"Katie and I were chasers at the Acadamey." Whitney mentioned and suddenly realized what she had just said. Katie looked at her sternly.   
  
"You two went to the same school?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uhhhh....ya.....ya we were" Whitney stammerd nervously.   
  
"That's cool, no wonder you two have such great moves, you must've worked together a lot!" Harry complimented finally reaching the portrait door and giving the password.   
  
"We did." Katie said tiredly.   
  
"Well you two were brilliant out there! Keep up the good work, don't be too surprised if you get on the team now." he said quickly and walked up to the boys dorm leaving the girls smiling. They were soooo in.   
  
"That was a close one back there." Whitney sighed.  
  
"Too close, you have to be more careful Whit, we're not exactly in Kansas anymore if ya catch my jist." Katie replied plopping down on a couch and yanking off her shoes. It was 9:26 and the common room was mostly emtpy except for a couple second years chatting away in a corner. The two chatted for a bit before going to bed. As tired as the girls were, they couldn't wait to see their names posted on the bulliten board the next day.   
  
a/n: i'm sooo sry i haven't written in so long, i've been very busy lately and no time to write at all. plz tell me wat u think and review!!! 


	5. let your heart do the dancing

chapter 5: let your heart do the dancing  
  
Hermione woke up that Saturday morning to some rustling in her dorm. She grudgingly sat up slipping her feet into her puffy pink slippers, her eyes still closed, and walked over to her closet. Just as she carefully pulled the door open, a large bundle of clothes piled down on her making her land on the floor with a big "OOF".  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" Katie called stepping out of the bathroom with a towl wrapped around her body.   
  
"Uh huh" Hermione mumbled still half asleep, pulling clothes off her face. "Ummm.....Katie, is this yours?"Hermione asked holding up a hot pink thong.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Hermione I'm so sorry!" Katie exclaimed growing extremely embarrased feeling her face becoming warm. "I came back to the dorm late last night and apparantly stuffed a bunch of my clothes in your closet by mistake!" she said rushing over to Hermione and gathering her clothes.   
  
"Mmmm, oh no problem Katie, ughh, lets see." Hermione grumbled, rubbing her eyes and finally waking up.   
  
"Lets see, mine........mine........mine........"Katie said sorting through and gathering up her clothes. "Ooh, very cute but not mine" she said holding up a pair of black high heeled dancing shoes.   
  
"Oh gosh, I can't believe I still have these old things."Hermione stood up taking the shoes from Katie and blowing a bit of dust off the ends.   
  
"You might want to shine those Hermione." came a voice from the door.   
  
"What do you mean Whit?" Katie asked glancing at Hermione's shoes then at Whitney in the doorway.   
  
"Check the bulliten board in the common room to find out." she answered and quickly closed the door. Katie and Hermione looked at eachother with curious looks on their faces and pulled some clothes on before heading down to the common room where there was a huge crowd in front of the bulliten board. Hermione squished through the crowd and got towards the front where there was a memo in bold print in the middle of the board.   
  
STUDENTS  
  
This year the staff and myself chose to give everyone an extra class or "elective". There will be 4 classes as follows:  
  
BAND  
  
ART  
  
DRAMA  
  
DANCE  
  
You have been put in one of the classes above. To support the "inner house unity" students from all houses may be joining you in your class. To find out which class you'll be in, please do as follows:  
  
FIND THE HANGING FILE FOLDER OF YOUR YEAR AND GRAB THE FILE WITH YOUR NAME ON IT.  
  
TAP THE FILE 3 TIMES TO REVEAL THE CLASS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN PLACED.  
  
Classes start MONDAY. Thankyou in advanced for your cooperation.  
  
PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE  
  
HEADMASTER  
  
Hermione pushed through the crowd to the 6th year hanging file folder. She found her file, tapped on it 3 times, and opened it to find bold gold letters revealing one simple word.  
  
DANCE  
  
She smiled. She loved to dance. She had taken classes in the muggle world but quit because she had to leave for Hogwarts every year. She found Harry, Ron, Katie, and Whitney sitting on a couch looking at their files.   
  
"Art" Ron groaned looking sadly at his file.   
  
"What's so bad about art Ron?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going to fail!!! A few years ago I had to make LOST posters for Ginny because she thought Cuppers, her puppy, had run away. A week later some old bloke came to the Burrow with a llama telling us he'd found Cuppers." Ron said annoyed "Turns out the stupid mutt had been sleeping in the bushes the whole time!!" he said rolling his eyes.   
  
"Oh please Ron, don't fret, I'm sure you'll do fine. What did you get Harry?" Hermione asked turning his attention to him.  
  
"Drama......unfortunately" Harry said glumly.  
  
"Well see, that's easy." Hermione said trying to cheer him up.   
  
"Maybe for you, when I went to the muggle school with Dudley there had been a school play. I was so horrible they made me be a prop!" he mumbled  
  
"Oh PUH-LEASE, you 2 are such party poopers. What did u get Mione?" Katie asked becoming annoyed of listening the boys whine.   
  
"Dance, you?" Hermione answered  
  
"Same, this is gonna be so much fun! Waltzes, Tangos, the Macarena! OOHH I can't wait!!!" Katie cheered excitedly. Hermione and Whitney laughed at Katie's jitterness as they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Monday morning the students hurried down to breakfast and made their way to their electives afterwards. Hermione looked down at her new schedule.   
  
DANCE 9:15 ROOM 58  
  
She looked up at the door and carefully pushed on the handle as she entered the room. Some students had already arrived and were chatting in the corners of the large room. It had shiny wood floors and huge mirrors, acting like walls, surrounding the room.   
  
A tall lady stood in the front of the room watching the students mingle around waiting for the tardy bell to ring. She wore a white blouse with a gray skirt that went down to her knees. Her hair was up in a tight bun and her cat-like glasses with gems at the ends gave her a strict look. The bell finally rung and the rest of the students filed in standing at the back of the room with the others. The lady (which Hermione assumed was the teacher) walked towards the middle of the room, the sound of her heels clicking filled the room with echos.   
  
"My name iz Madam Soule, I vill be your dance instructor for zee year."She said sternly in a strong french accent. "Dance iz not just a bunch of silly movements, it iz an art. You vill learn Tangos, Salsas, a few Classic Waltzes, and a bit of Swing dancing." she said pacing back and forth. "Any questions?" she snapped facing the students, her green cat-like eyes scanning the crowd. The students shook their heads and murmered a few "No's". "Very vell zen, lets begin." she said grabbing a clipboard and quill out of her brown leather bag. "You vill be assigned a dance partner of a different gender to vork with for each unit. Oh and by zee vay, if I 'ear ONE complaint come from any of your adolesent mouths, vee vill start by learning to do zee splits, am I understood?" she asked, a smirk snaking up her face. They all nodded their heads furiously. "Excellent, lets start then shall vee?" she began lowering her specticles to the end of her pointy nose. "When I call your names please step forward, KATIE BRENNAN and BLAISE ZAMBINI, OLIVIA CHANCEY and ZACHARIAS SMITH, JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY and PARVATI PATIL, ANTHONY GOLDSTIEN and PANSY PARKINSON, HERMIONE GRANGER and DRACO MALFOY, ERNIE MACMILLAN and SUSAN BONES........" Hermione snapped her attention towards Madam Soule. Had she said Draco Malfoy was her partner? Impossible, her ears must be playing games with her. She hurried towards Madam Soule and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Err.....Madam Soule.....err.....who was my partner again? I didn't quite catch-"  
  
"Draco Malfoy iz your partner Miss Granger." she snapped, interrupting Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure because I-"  
  
"Miss Granger, do I have to get you some 'earing aids? DRACO MALFOY iz your partner. Do you 'ave a problem vith zat?" she barked getting irratated.   
  
"I do." came the voice from a tall platinum blond Slytherin. "If you think I'm going to be partnered with some filthy little mudblood, you must be deeply mistakend." he drawled.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy, " Madam Soule began, taking off her glasses and looking Draco straight in the eye. "Vould you like to replace zose fancy jeans vith some dark green tights and demonstrate to the class 'ow you do zee splitz?" she questioned. Draco glared at her grimly. "I didn't zink so, now if you vould be so kind as to step off to zee side so I may continue assigning partners, I'd be incredibly grateful." she said sarcastically. Hermione and Draco went to a corner and waited until everyone was partnered up. Finally Madam Soule put away her clipboard and turned to the class.   
  
"Alright zen, now zat you 'ave your partners lets see vat you amatuers can do." she said walking towards the boombox in the corner and turning on what sounded like Tango music. The class looked at her questionally. "DANCE!" she yelled as she summoned a chair and sat down to watch the group.   
  
"Listen Granger, I'm hating this as much as you are so lets get a few things straight, whatever happens in here stays here, and try to keep your dirty hands off me as much as possible got it!?!" Draco spat glaring at her.   
  
"I'll do whatever I want, I don't take orders from a Malfoy or anyone at that!!!" Hermione snapped holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. She was just about to stomp out of the classroom when Madam Soule yelled at them to dance. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders reluctantly as Draco put his hands around her waist. They started off pretty well gliding across the floor gracefully moving their feet forward and back, side to side. Apparently Hermione wasn't the only one who took dance classes. Soon students were clearing the floor to watch the long time enemies dance. Hermione swayed back and forth snapping her head once in awhile, the cinnamon scent from her hair lingering around Draco's nose. His heart began to thump. She was moving so gracefully across the floor and- wait, this is Mudblood Granger who slapped him in their 3rd year and called him a Ferret. Why was he thinking about her? He felt as if his heart was running at about 100 miles/hr. Was he enjoying Hermione Granger's presence?  
  
Hermione watched Draco intently as they moved blissfully around the room. Their eyes locked and she saw his platinum blond hair fall softly across his face. The way he was looking down at her so calmly looked attractive and- whoa why was she thinking about him like that? Hermione Granger liking Draco Malfoy. Impossible........right?  
  
The song suddenly ended and Draco had Hermione in a dip. Madam Soule began applauding her eyes as round as galleons.  
  
"Bravo Bravo, very nice job, zat iz vat you call Tango people." she complimented happily. The bell rang and the students gathered their things as they left the classroom. Draco lifted Hermione from the dip, their eyes still locked. Hermione broke their gaze by smoothing down her skirt, picking up her bag, giving Draco a half smile, and leaving Draco in a state of shock which Katie broke.   
  
"Yes lover boy your longtime enemy just gave you a smile, get over it." she said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." he lied, grabbing his things and following her. Did he really feel some kind of connection with Hermione in a short dance? He decided he was just being dillusional and exited the room with Katie.  
  
"Oh, I think you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about." Katie said and scurried ahead.   
  
a/n: i'm so sry u guys!!! i was extremely busy and had no time to post. but here it is hope ya liked it. i changed the summary a bit but it's still the same old story.what do ya think about Madam Soule's accent? If ya want me 2 continue it tell me in your review, so review plz!!! 


End file.
